Spider-Mobile
Spider-Buggy, Spider-Car, Spideypool-Mobile | Universe = Earth-616 | Status = Active | CurrentModel = 2 | CurrentOwner = Lian Tang, Peter Parker, Wade Wilson | PreviousOwners = Phineas Mason, Corona Motors | TransportMethod = | Dimensions = | Creators = Gerry Conway; Ross Andru | Origin = Car | First = Amazing Spider-Man #130 | HistoryText = Original Corona Motors, in an effort to promote their new non-polluting car engine, hired the advertising firm of Carter & Lombardo to approach Spider-Man about building a Spider-Mobile. Initially turning down the offer as a dumb idea, Spider-Man reconsidered when he realized how badly he needed the money for rent and expenses. With the aid of the Human Torch, they completed the construction of the Spider-Mobile. After a crash course in driving, Spidey's first capture was of Hammerhead's thugs. Mysterio tricked Spider-Man into dumping the car into the river, but Corona Motors wanted their product back. After being unable to find it in the waters, Spider-Man faced off against a modified version courtesy of the Tinkerer. Battling it out with the car, Spidey subdued the vehicle and returned it to Carter and Lombardo, albeit a little smashed. . Smithsonian A duplicate of the Spider-Mobile was on display at the Smithsonian National Design Museum, which surprised Peter Parker when he was walking down the exhibit with Norah Winters. Parker Industries Following the establishment of Parker Industries as a global conglomerate, Peter designed and built a new Spider-Mobile alongside Lian Tang, a designer at the Shanghai branch of Parker Industries. The new Spider-Mobile featured web-fluid airbags, a voice-operated computer system, the ability to drive along sheer surfaces or upside-down, and the ability to unfold its wheels into spider-like legs. Dead-Buggy The original Spider-Mobile was found and repaired by Deadpool. After giving it a new paint job, he re-branded the vehicle his "Dead-Buggy." Spideypool-Mobile The Master Matrix created the Spideypool-Mobile under the belief that a road trip would help repair Deadpool and Spider-Man's friendship. The spideypool-Mobile' color scheme was half Spider-Mobile and half Dead-Buggy. It also had a 3D GPS and an A.I. autopilot. Alternate Reality Versions Image Description Issue On Earth-12041, the Spider-Buggy appeared in Spider-Man's imagination as a prize for defeating the Beetle, but then questions if he really needs a Spider-Buggy. The actual Spider-Buggy officially appeared in the Spider-Cave among the other Spider-Man themed gadgets created by Olly Osnick. Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 1 16 On Earth-53931, there existed a sentient Spider-Mobile known as Peter Parkedcar. It joined the Spider-Army against the Inheritors, and was present in the final battle on Loomworld. On Earth-807128, the Spider-Mobile was rebuilt by Hawkeye and one of his ex-wives 50 years in the future, The Spider-Mobile is the ride of choice for Logan and Clint on their journey to New Babylon. Its many features come in very handy on their trip, since it "did whatever a spider could". On Earth-10113519, the Spider-Mobile was utilized by Lord Spider when stole the last sample of nonirradiated human DNA as a getaway vehicle to escape from the X-Men. On Earth-TRN562, the Spider-Mobile was built by a teenage Spider-Man using parts from a bargain bin. It was on par with 616's Parker Industries' variant in its "spider-form." ''Marvel Avengers Academy'' On Earth-TRN700, the Spider-Mobile appears to be on display in Peter Parker's underground basement amongst the Spider-Cycle and the Web-Jet. Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse Functions Methods of Transport: Road vehicle. On-Board Equipment: Spider-Signal spotlights, ejection seats, web fluid airbags. On-Board Weaponry: Gas bombs, web-shooters. | Notes = | Trivia = * Features as a piece on the Spider-Man Monopoly board game. | Links = * SpiderFan.org: Characters: Spider-Man: Equipment * SpiderVillain.com: The Spidey-Mobile }} Category:Automobiles Category:Wallcrawling Category:Tinkerer Technology Category:Parker Industries Technology Category:Deadpool's Equipment Category:Spider-Man Vehicles